The Dracula Facebook Profiles
by The Writer0214
Summary: What if Dracula and all our favorite Dracula characters from the novel or movies used Facebook? Hmmm...
1. Jonathan Harker

**The Dracula Facebook Pages**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

**Authors Notes:** I have always wondered how our favorite Dracula characters' Facebook pages would look like if they had one. Here's my take on it—how I imagine it would look like and how they would interact. Enjoy and laugh!

**Jonathan Harker** Solicitor at Harker & Associates **· **Studied Law at King's College **·** Lives in Whitby, North Yorkshire **·** Married to **Mina Harker** **·** Knows English, German **·** From Exeter, Devon **·** Born on May 26, 1872

*****Notifications*****

**Sent January 2**

**John Seward** has accepted your friend request. Write on John's Wall. 4:03am

**Lucy Westenra** has accepted your friend request. Write on Lucy's Wall. 11:50pm

**Mina Harker** poked you. 10:00pm

**Abraham Van Helsing** likes your status. 7:20pm

**Arthur Holmwood** commented on his Wall post. 6:15pm

**Mina Harker** commented on her Wall post. 6:00pm

**Quincey Morris** poked you. 4:00pm

**Mina Harker** mentioned you in a comment: "Was out with husband Jonathan… Took Baby Quincey out for a stroll today." 3:40pm

**Quincey Morris** likes your comment: "I can see why she said you were like a wild stallion between her legs. ;)"

*****Friend Requests*****

**RM Renfield** sent you a friend request. 2 Mutual friend Confirm **·** Delete Request

**Vlad Dracula** sent you a friend request. 3 Mutual friends Confirm **·** Delete Request

**Mr. Swales** sent you a friend request. 2 Mutual friends Confirm **·** Delete Request

**Samuel F. Billington** sent you a friend request. 2 Mutual friends Confirm **·** Delete Request

*****Status Updates*****

**Jonathan Harker** God help me! Where have I placed my crucifix? WHERE? I am unprotected without my crucifix! Like **·** Comment **·** Yesterday at 10:45pm **Abraham Van Helsing**,** Lucy Westenra** and **Arthur Holmwood** like this.

**Jonathan Harker** I have been having dreams about those awful women once more! Like **·** Comment **·** Yesterday at 10:00pm **Lucy Westenra** likes this.

**Mina Harker** I have been dreaming about the Count again! Yesterday at 10:53pm

**Abraham Van Helsing** These are only dreams, friend Jonathan—not the reality. Our reality is that we have destroyed the Count and his followers. Yesterday at 10:56pm

**John Seward** I can send some sedatives over if you'd like. Yesterday at 10:58pm **Lucy Westenra** likes this.

**Jonathan Harker** I DO NOT NEED sedatives!

*****Recent Activity*****

"Your patient has just sent me…" on his own post on **John Seward**'s Wall.

"What's for supper, dearest?" on **Mina Harker**'s Wall. **·** See Friendship

"I need some advice…" on **John Seward**'s Wall. **·** See Friendship

"Doctor! Please!" on **Abraham Van Helsing**'s status.

"You won't believe who…" on **Arthur Holmwood**'s Wall.


	2. Arthur Holmwood

**Arthur Holmwood** Aristocrat **·**Studied Government at Oxford **·** Lives in Whitby, North Yorkshire **·** Engaged to Lucy Westenra **·** Knows English, Latin, Gaelic **·** From Exeter, Devon **·** Born on October 20, 1870

*****Notifications*****

**Sent April 18**

**Lucy Westenra** added a photo of you. 3:00am.

**John Seward**, **Jonathan Harker**, **Mina Harker**, and **Quincey Morris** commented on a photo that you were tagged in. 3:05pm

**John Seward** and **Abraham Van Helsing** poked you. 12:00pm.

**Lucy Westenra** added a photo of you. 10:00am

**Mina Harker** likes your cover photo. 9:59am

**Lucy Westenra** likes your status update. 7:00am

*****Friend Requests*****

**RM Renfield** sent you a friend request. 3 Mutual friends Confirm · Delete Request

**Vlad Dracula** sent you a friend request. 4 Mutual friends Confirm · Delete Request

**Mr. Swales** sent you a friend request. 2 Mutual friends Confirm · Delete Request

***Status Updates***

"'_You know, every day I would pick a different memory of you and play it over and over and over again in my mind, until every hair, every freckle, every part of you was exactly as I remembered.'_ – Gilbert Blythe"

*****Recent Activity*****

**Arthur **added _Bram Stoker's Dracula_ to books he's read.

**Arthur** likes _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_.

**Arthur** added _Anne of Green Gables_ to movies he's watched.

**Arthur** listened to _Dark Waltz_ by Haley Westenra.


	3. Mina Harker

**Mina Harker** School Teacher **·** Lives in Whitby, North Yorkshire **·** Married to **Jonathan Harker** **·** Knows English, Latin, German, French **·** From Exeter, Devon **·** Born on April 14, 1873

*****Notifications*****

**Sent April 19**

**Arthur Holmwood** commented on your link. 10:45am

*****Status Updates*****

"I have been whistling the _Overture_ since this morning..."

*****Recent Activity*****

**Mina** is listening to _The Battle_ by Harry Gregson-Williams on Spotify.

**Mina **added _Les Miserables_ to books she's read.

**Mina** likes _Horrible Histories_.

**Arthur Holmwood** likes this.

**Mina** added _Anne of Green Gables_ to movies she's watched.

**Mina **listened to _1812 Overture_ by Pytor Ilyich Tchaikovsky.


End file.
